seboltofandomcom-20200213-history
Surun
__FORCETOC____NOEDITSECTION__ , }} |birth= , }} |death= |species= - }} |gender= |height=1.59 |mass=45 |hair= |eyes= " "— |skin= |cyber= |era= * * * * * |affiliation= * * s * s * |masters= * * * * * * * * |apprentices= }} Surun ( ) was a active from the onward. A of the coven possessed of above-average and prodigious skill in , Surun was associated with a variety of organizations and criminal syndicates over her lifetime, including the s, s, and . Surun was the outcome of an affair between a from seeking to recover s from the and a half-Human . Raised in the Talzin coven, Surun exhibited great skill in the casting of s from a young age, eventually meriting inclusion into the ranks of the upon coming of age. Never content to rest on her laurels, she subsequently came to master such incantations as the , a difficult ritual of Dathomir Magic capable of reanimating the dead. A participant in the , Surun joined her elder Nightsister in service to and the cause, entering into the ranks of the . Though she spent the first year of the war as Saato's understudy, Surun eventually took over her sister's role in counter-intelligence after Saato's death at the hands of . She continued to serve in this capacity until the in that saw her coven wiped out by Separatist forces. She abandoned the CIS cause and returned to Dathomir to bury her dead kin before striking out on her own in pursuit of vengeance against Dooku and his followers. With the end of the Clone Wars, Surun eventually joined a number of other fellow Nightsister shadow killers in service to the following the start of the . She eventually ascended to the level of for her above-average Force abilities and oversaw the training of the Empire's es. However, the ongoing oppression of her Dathomiri kin by the Empire began to weigh heavily on her mind, eventually leading her to abandon the Empire. Surun spent the remainder of the Imperial Period opposing the Empire's occupation of Dathomir and imprisonment of her Dathomiri kin, fighting under fellow Nightsister and guerilla leader . Surun joined Silri in the sometime after the as payment for the crime syndicate's aid in driving the Empire offworld. She continued to serve the Consortium for the remainder of the Galactic Civil War and well into the years that followed. Though the details of her actions never came to light, her decision to intervene in Silri's plans to unleash a on the galaxy prevented a large-scale crisis from occurring in the aftermath of the , thus likely saving countless lives from Silri's planned campaign of conquest. Biography Early life Sometime prior to , a of from the forgotten bastion of traveled to nearby to visit the ruins of the world's , a training facility established by the during the . In his search for surviving s, he stumbled upon a exiled from the for the practice of magic. Taking her for his apprentice and lover, the Dark Jedi remained on Dathomir for several years before returning to Thule, instructing the witch in elementary and . Surun, the outcome of their romantic tryst, was subsequently raised by her mother among the other outcast witches of the and was eventually made aware of her heritage upon coming of age. Surun readily distinguished herself from her peers through the speed at which she took to stalking predators in the wilds of Dathomir. Aided by her strong connection to the Force, Surun was known to spend weeks in the Dathomiri jungles in pursuit of dangerous quarry she deemed worthy prey. Emerging as one of the most promising sisters of her generation, she successfully passed the process held to elevate Nightsisters to full member status upon coming of age. Due in large part to her prodigious talent in casting to mask her presence, she was assigned to the specialization, a rank in the Nightsister hierarchy held by those with proven skill in espionage and assassination. Travels abroad In keeping with Mother Talzin's plans to make the Nightsister clan into a major player of the galactic criminal underworld, – " " Surun was one of many newly minted , , and shadow killers promptly shipped offworld to serve the interests of wealthy clients in the underworld. Prior to the , she enjoyed consistent employment by the and garnered a reputation for successful assassination and espionage missions in and the . However, she did not remain in the service of the criminal underworld for long. Having long harbored a fascination for the and a desire to study outside the confines of Dathomiri magic, Surun eventually abandoned her nascent career in the criminal underworld to track down her father on his homeworld of Thule. After an extensive search of the planet's settlements, Surun discovered the location of his estate, the Tower of Hurom, immediately outside the vicinity of the planet's of . However, she learned from the Tower's garrison of s that he had perished several years prior from the effects of a rival's incantation. As his only offspring, Surun was acknowledged by the Footman droids as his legal heir, permitting her to take charge of his estate and inherit his extensive collection of Sith artifacts. Clone Wars Career with Republic Intelligence With the start of the Clone Wars in , Surun found employment with and conducted many espionage and sabotage missions against the (HCC), a faction of the nascent tasked with overseeing the development and protection of Separatist military communication networks. Over the course of the war, the HCC took on an additional role as the primary of the CIS, responsible for the collection and collation of data related to Republic troop movements and resupply routes. As such, Surun's role in Republic Intelligence was expanded to include the spread of misinformation to the Separatist agency. Tenture on Trandosha Surun abandoned the war and returned home following the of her clan at the hands of and . – " " After burying her fallen mother and sisters, Surun departed Dathomir in despair to aimlessly wander the , eventually falling in with a group of unaligned hunters. By saving the life of one of their own from a hunting accident, Surun was respected for actions deemed worthy of a Trandoshan and named a . Possessed of the same love of the hunt as they, she integrated herself into their number through her skill in tracking and stalking worthy prey. She accompanied this group on ever more ambitious hunts that spanned the breadth of during the waning days of the war, eventually following its members back to where she remained in isolation for the better part of a decade. Imperial Period Career as Dark Side Adept The Trandoshans were among the first alien species to ally themselves with the nascent in the aftermath of the , partly out of a desire to legally enslave the s of nearby . Though Surun spent much of the decade on Trandosha, she eventually began accompanying hunting parties further afield on Imperial-sanctioned bounty hunts. Though she had managed to avoid attracting the attentions of the Empire for nearly a decade, Surun's Force-sensitivity and Dathomiri heritage were soon discovered by perambulating members of the tasked with hunting down Force users across the galaxy. As the Emperor had charged the with recruiting Nightsister shadow hunters for their unmatched talents in infiltration and assassination, she was impressed into the service of the Empire as a . Career in the Zann Consortium Tasked with gathering intelligence on potentially subversive elements within the New Order, Surun spent several years prior to and during the conducting espionage missions on behalf of the ISB and , coerced into unwilling service through the forced implantation of a . She remained in service to the Empire until the rise of the following the . Sent to gather intelligence on the burgeoning crime syndicate, she was rescued from her life of servitude by Consortium lieutenant and fellow Dathomirian Nightsister . With Silri's assistance, Surun deactivated her implant via a and joined her sister in the Consortium alongside many other disgruntled Nightsisters possessed of the same hatred for the Empire. Her skills in espionage served interests well, leading him to task her with assisting his infiltrators on their missions in the field. During this time, Surun worked closely with Zann's chief lieutenant , a fellow Force user with similar abilities in Force-mediated invisibility camouflage. Though they were by no means friends on account of Fen's private feud with Silri, their professional relationship was amiable and tempered by a distinct master-apprentice dynamic. Surun benefited greatly from his centuries of experience, expanding upon her already prodigious skills in espionage under Fen's supervision and watchful eye. Duel of the Nightsisters Though she remained publicly loyal to Silri in the Nightsister's ongoing feud with Fen and Zann, Surun was privately troubled by her sister's increasingly erratic behavior in the last days of the Galactic Civil War. With Silri's betrayal of the Consortium and subsequent discovery of a she intended to unleash upon the galaxy, Surun decided to intervene. Confronting Silri even as she prepared to defrost the from , Surun attempted to sway her sister away from a bloody campaign of conquest. However, Silri was already deep in the throes of the dark side and saw her sister's intervention as a betrayal of trust. The subsequent duel between the Nightsisters spanned the endless rows of carbonite-encased soldiers, forcing each Dathomirian to draw upon the full extent of her powers to hold off the other. Pitting against and against , the duel was an illustration of each Force user's preferred combat specialty. Fueled by the dark side, Silri relied upon her size, brute strength, and refined combat prowess to overpower the much smaller Surun. Unable to match her sister's intensity, Surun defaulted to her shadow killer instincts. Cloaked in an , Surun hunted Silri from the shadows, striking suddenly and without warning before retreating to the darkness of the carbonite storage racks. In the end, this tactic proved too much for Silri, who had since fallen too deep into the clutches of her dark side-induced rage to make reasonable tactical decisions. After several hours of intense conflict, Silri fell on Surun's blade and died in her arms. Keeping secrets Worried what a resurrected Sith army on the loose might do to the fragile balance of power in the galaxy, Surun destroyed the Sith holocron that had led Silri to the Sith and sealed the vault shut with the Force. She alone retained the knowledge of the army's location, a secret she entrusted to no one for the rest of her life. Upon returning to the Consortium, Zann and Fen pressed her for answers about the holocron's contents and whereabouts, but to no avail. Though she revealed Silri's deception and displayed her fallen sister's body as proof of their duel, she denied knowledge of the holocron and stated that the duel had occurred on , leading Zann and Fen on a wild bantha chase for clues to the holocron's location. Surun subsequently transported her fallen sister's body to Dathomir and interred her at the before returning to the service of the Consortium. Skills and abilities Linguistic abilities Surun was a native speaker of due to its wide usage among the , though she spoke it with the unique abbreviated cadence of the even after spending many years abroad. In addition to Basic, she was also fluent in courtesy of her extended stay in the and her tenure in service to the , an organization whose member base was in large part drawn from Huttese-speaking spies, bounty hunters, and assassins. Additionally, during her period of isolation on , she was able to cultivate an ear for the distinctive language known as . Though she could not replicate the language's unique blend of hisses, grunts, and whistles with much success, she could understand native speakers well enough to grasp their intended meanings and was fluent in the language's written form. As most Trandoshans could understand Basic or Huttese to some degree, she rarely encountered problems conversing with members of the species. Personality and traits Force alignment As a from birth, Surun was significantly more aligned with the than many of her fellow . In the days of her youth, this manifested itself in a general apathy towards conventional morality as understood by most beings, leading her to take life with little remorse and few inhibitions during her time as a . However, perhaps in part due to the heritage of her biological father, Surun was curious about and open to the study of many beliefs. She took an interest in studying the Jedi path during the Clone Wars, and following the reestablishment of the formally apprenticed herself to the study of the light side. She credited her decision to confront fellow Nightsister Silri in an effort to potentially save the lives of millions as the moment at which she first truly embraced the light side. Physical appearance Due to being 3/4 on account of her human Jedi father, Surun displayed a number of distinctly human qualities that set her apart from her fellow . While many Dathomirian females were hairless on account of their heritage and generally possessed heights around two , Surun sported brown hair and stood nearly half a meter shorter than her sisters. However, courtesy of her Dathomirian mother, she possessed the silver eyes, pale skin, and symmetrical facial skin patterns of her species. Surun inexplicably stopped aging naturally around while still hunting with her Trandoshan allies in the . Though she publicly attributed this to the clear air of Trandosha, those close to her believed that she had stumbled upon an that had the documented ability to prevent aging-mediated decay and extend the user's youth indefinitely. Even at a century old in , Surun was still biologically an agile young adult, much to the bemusement and envy of her surviving peers among the Dathomiri. Religion An outspoken Doshaphile, Surun was a private convert to the . A monotheistic faith involving the worship of the goddess, this religion treated ritual hunts and sacred killings with special significance, as practitioners believed the Scorekeeper awarded s and determined individuals' standing in the afterlife depending on the types of prey successfully overcome in hunts. Though the depths of her belief and dedication to the religion's tenets were unknown, Surun was known to have openly invoked the Scorekeeper's blessing and favor prior to commencing hunts, and often dedicated successful missions to the goddess. Equipment Weapons Like many members of the , Surun preferred the use of easily concealed knives like the over the traditional . Her time among the s following the end of the exposed her to the traditional Trandoshan , a matched pair of long-bladed knives used in the martial art with which Trandoshans engaged in ritualistic combat." "—'' '' Surun crafted herself a pair of these weapons at some point, carrying them in a scabbard holster on her back. Additionally, though she rarely entered into outright combat, she possessed a Trandoshan-designed . Surun also carried on her person her father's green-bladed , a gift from her mother upon passing Selection and the only keepsake Surun had of his. Though she rarely used it due to her inexperience in wielding such weapons, she was rarely parted from it and eventually pursued instruction in its use from masters of the during the era of the . Armor Like many of her sisters, Surun generally defaulted to a standard set of red form-fitting Nightsister wraps and a matching hooded cowl while on Dathomir. In combat scenarios, however, she augmented her robes with a set of flexible that allowed her a full range of motion and complete use of her Force abilities without compromising bodily protection. When conducting espionage missions, she abode by shadow killer conventions and dressed in nondescript black robes that concealed her form. Behind the scenes Surun was created by the author after a Fall 2018 playthrough of raised questions about what specifically happened to Silri's army of frozen -era Sith soldiers. As a fellow Nightsister would logically be the only other member of the Consortium Silri could conceivably trust with the secret location of the army, the author decided to make Surun a Dathomirian Nightsister with a unique light-sided predisposition and enough scruples to consider stopping Silri's plans for domination. Surun was voted "Best Neutral-alignment Force User" in the [[Star Wars Fanon:The Fourteenth Wiki Awards|Fourteenth Star Wars Fanon Wiki Awards]]. Appearances * Bibliography * * " "— * * * * * * * – " " * – " " * * * * * * * * * " "—'' '' }} Notes and references }} Category:Articles by Sebolto